The present invention relates to wireless communication devices, and more specifically to a system and method of locating wireless devices.
Wireless communication devices include transceivers that allow the devices to communicate with a host system through the host system's transceiver. Such devices may include electronic price labels, personal identification cards, and wireless data collection devices, and other devices whose locations are desirable to know. Such devices may use RF or IR to communicate.
For example, electronic price labels (EPLs) are prone to being misplaced or moved from an assigned location to a different location in a store. It would be desirable to locate misplaced EPLs.
Another example of a wireless data collection device is one which includes a bar code reader and a wireless transceiver for communicating with a host computer. Such devices may be carried by customers. Therefore, it would be desirable to locate wireless data collection devices to track customer shopping patterns and to account for each customer-operated device in a store.